


Sleeping Like A Baby

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Out of nowhere, he heard a scratching sound, like someone was scribbling something down on paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Like A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.
> 
> Written for the hurt/comfort prompt insomnia.

 

 

Adam and Tommy were having a picnic. The grass was a beautiful green and the lake beside them glistened with the sun’s rays. Tommy was laughing as Adam fed him a strawberry, wiping the juice that had trickled down his chin with his finger. Tommy grabbed hold of his hand and sucked the juice off of his finger, giggling at the look on Adam’s face.

Out of nowhere, he heard a scratching sound, like someone was scribbling something down on paper. Tommy looked around the grassy park they were in, looking for the source of the sound. He couldn’t see anything that could possibly be making it. He looked to Adam, but he was still laughing and talking to him as if he couldn’t hear it. Tommy closed his eyes, trying to hear where the sound was coming from. It sounded like it was in the background, far away.

He opened his eyes and glanced around their room, still smiling from the pleasant dream he had woken from. Still, the scratching sound could be heard, and he guessed that it was what had pulled him from his dream. So, he turned onto his side to ask Adam if he could hear it. He blinked at the empty space where Adam should be, and looked over at the clock. The display read that it was four in the morning. Reaching over to Adam’s side of the bed, he felt that the sheet was cold.

So, Adam couldn’t have just got up to get a glass of water or go to the bathroom. He must have been up for quite some time. Groaning, he slowly got out of bed himself, pulling on a shirt against the sudden burst of cold air that hit his skin.

He made his way out of their bedroom and towards the strange sound of scratching that had woke him up. Stepping into the living room, he spotted Adam hunched over something in front of him. Tommy cleared his throat and smiled apologetically when Adam jumped, startled. He smiled wearily back, then turned his attention back to whatever it was that had caused him to get up in the middle of the night.

Tommy approached him, putting a hand on his back and looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing. There was what looked like notes all over the page, with long lines coming off of some words with little question marks beside them, like Adam was unsure about what he was writing.

“What’s this?” Tommy asked, hoping that Adam wouldn’t mind him interrupting him, because he certainly seemed to be in the flow of writing. Adam didn’t look up, but spoke as if he was talking to the paper.

“Songs.”

Tommy frowned at his one word answer, knowing Adam to be the kind of person that it was hard to shut up when he started talking. This was unusual for him. Very unusual. Sitting down cross legged beside him, he leaned over and read some of the words off the page. Words like ‘restless’ and ‘dream’ jumped out at him, and he couldn’t help wondering why Adam was doing this now and not in the day.

“Why don’t you come back to bed? You can do this tomorrow.” He expected Adam to nod and let him lead him to bed, but he didn’t. Instead, he continued scribbling furiously on the page, obviously intent on getting the song finished tonight.

“I can’t. Too much to do.” Adam replied, glancing up for a brief moment with tired eyes before going back to his writing.

Tommy sighed. “You can’t just stay up all night, Adam. You need to sleep.” He tried to reason with him.

Adam shook his head impatiently. “No, you don’t understand. I’ve tried to sleep. But I can’t. I just keep thinking about what I have to do and it keeps on bugging me until I have to get up and do it.”

Watching as Adam gritted his teeth in frustration over not being able to think of the next line, he put his hand over the one that was holding the pen. Adam stopped, his eyes meeting Tommy’s in surprise.

“What are you doing?” he asked. Tommy calmly took the pen out of his hand and laid it down on the floor. Adam immediately reached for it to take it back, but Tommy kept a hand over it to keep him from taking it. Adam’s mouth opened in protest, his eyes flickering between the paper filled with his notes and the pen that was still held firm in Tommy’s hand.

“Honestly, Adam. This isn’t like you. What’s the matter?”

Adam shrugged. “I’m just in the mood for writing. It makes me feel good.” Tommy knew that Adam wasn’t telling the truth. Yes, usually writing did make Adam feel good, but right now his eyes were tired and dull. He certainly didn’t look like he was happy about the writing that he had done, in fact, he looked more than a little stressed out. He closed his fingers around Adam’s, squeezing reassuringly.

“You can tell me anything, you know.” He said softly.

Biting his lip worriedly, Adam shook his head. “You’ll think I’m weak.”

“No, I won’t. Adam, you are one of the strongest people that I’ve met. I mean, look at you. You went from being someone no one knew to an international rock star in a matter of months. But, that didn’t change you. It didn’t change the way you think, you don’t think that you’re better than anybody just because you’re famous now. That’s how strong you are. So, no matter what it is, I won’t think you’re weak.”

Adam nodded, squeezing Tommy’s hand back. “I feel kind of rushed. I mean, I know that with this album I have more time, but...I didn’t have as many fans then. I didn’t feel like it was that much of a big deal if half of my songs didn’t go as well as I wanted. But now, I have this massive fan base and they’re all asking for the album and when it’s going to be out and I just can’t handle it.”

“So, you thought that depriving yourself of sleep and writing songs instead would please them?”

Adam thought it over. “In a way, yeah. Because then I can get the album out quicker and they’ll be happier and that makes me happy, when they’re happy.”

“Look, I know that they are unbelievably excited about the album and that they can’t wait for it to come out, but I’m sure they wouldn’t like to think of you hurting yourself just to make them happy. You have to think of yourself sometimes, Adam.”

“But, I’m not really hurting myself. I’m just giving myself more time...” Adam protested.

“No. You _are_ hurting yourself. Do you know how tired you look right now?” He said, eyeing Adam’s tousled hair and drooping eyes.

“But, I can’t even get to sleep! So, doesn’t it make sense to use this time to my advantage? I can get some songs done and then in the free time I have we can polish them off and then bring the album out and the fans will love it.”

Tommy shook his head. Adam was thinking about this all wrong. “You _can_ sleep. You’re just not letting yourself. The fans love you, Adam, and I love you. They would want you to rest yourself properly, just like I do.”

Adam smiled sadly. “I just want it to be good.”

“And it will be. But I swear, if I have to go and tell them on Twitter that you’re not letting yourself sleep just for the new album, then I will. And you know how much of a riot that will cause.”

Adam groaned. “I can just imagine all of the replies. Please don’t.” He looked up at Tommy pleadingly.

“Then try to sleep. I’ll even lie awake with you if you can’t. But I’m not having you work yourself half to death over this, okay?”

“Okay. I guess you’re right. Will you...can you stroke my hair for me? It always helps me fall asleep.” He asked in a quiet voice, and Tommy heard the vulnerability that rang out in it. He knew that Adam hated to seem weak, but sometimes he just needed to relax and do what he needed to do.

“Of course. Come on, let’s go back to bed.” Tommy pulled him up, putting the pen and paper away in a drawer. Noticing Adam eye it longingly, he spoke.

“If I catch you come back out here to write, I _will_ tell the fans.” Adam’s shoulders slumped and he smiled sheepishly.

Once they had lain down in bed, Tommy pulled Adam closer to him, cuddling him to his chest. He carded his fingers through Adam’s product free hair, and he smiled at the sigh he heard spill from Adam’s lips at the gesture. Kissing the top of his head, he murmured, “I love you, and the fans will love you no matter what, okay?”

Adam leaned his head up and Tommy pressed his lips to his in a soft kiss. Continuing to stroke his fingers through Adam’s hair, he listened as his breathing evened out and peeked at his closed eyes before letting himself succumb to sleep. His last thought was if he should put a kind of sensor in the living room, so that he’d know if Adam snuck out again in the middle of night to write. But he banished the thought from his mind, knowing that Adam was in too deep a sleep to get up again. He was just about to close his eyes, when he remembered something. Smirking, he fumbled for his phone on the night stand and sent off a quick tweet, knowing that the fans could take it a number of different ways. Knowing that Adam would be bitching to him about it tomorrow like his normal self, he rested his head on top of Adam’s and finally went to sleep.

 _@AdamLambert is sleeping like a baby. All thanks to me :)_

 


End file.
